OMG UR PRETTY
by alpacabunny298
Summary: Isadora Harriet Montgomery wishes to be pretty, loved and popular. Her wish comes true but her life now is anything but pretty.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's Isadora Harriet Montgomery's first day of junior year in high school. A.K.A My first day of junior year in high school. And of course it started with a BANG! Why? Because a hot boy' ball hit my face. I'll explain while I was walking around thinking about Emily Dickinson's poem "Because I could not stop for death" a basketball came flying towards me. Apparently it was this super duper hot popular dude (SDHPD for short) ball. His name is Jesse Adams. He's super kind because he actually said sorry. (Most jocks tell me "Hit the road ugly bitch") He helped me up and asked if he could make it up to me. I wish I said "DATE ME THEN I CAN BE POPULAR!" But I said "Oh no its okay you don't have to do anything."

I hate myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Before I bore you to death. WAIT because I'm not done. Then Jesse's other SDHPD pal named Tripp Chaz came and snuck behind Jesse "Hey man whatcha doing hanging out with a lame ass nerd and n0t hanging out with those sexy big ass Chicks" He pointed to a bunch of popular hot girls. Jesse laughed "I was just saying sorry to this girl for hitting her with a basketball" He looked at me "Again I am super sorry" I was going to say something but Tripp interjected "Who cares about this ugly bitch c'mon let's go show off our basketball skills to those hot gals" He flexed and snatched the basketball from Jesse's hand. 'Asshole!" Jesse shouted at Tripp. He looked back at me. "Sorry gotta go beat Tripp's ass" He flashed a smile at me and ran off. "He's sooooo hot" I thought "You'd never get a guy that hot unless you have your face beat and you have contax" I confided myself. I walked away thinking about the SDHPD guys

(Especially about Jesse)


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I haven't written in weeks because nothing interesting has happened. The only semi-interesting stuff that has happened is Jesse saying "Hi!" to me when I walk past him and Tripp shoving me (like most jocks do) when I walk past him. But after waiting two weeks something happened. Today, while I was eating McDonalds for lunch a blonde bimbo with a pick choker sat at my table and stole my fries. Her name is Whitney Sabrina Taylor. "Um..Hello" I said while watching her stuff my fries into her mouth. She gulped down the fries "Hey lame ass nerd" "Why-Why are you here?" I asked "You were like talking to the most popular hot boys two weeks ago so you must be worthwhile" "Umm.." "I'm here to like give you a makeover since your so like ugly" Whitney ate another fry "Of course you can decline but I like don't suggest it cause if you do then I'll make fun of your ugly ass and you won't be popular" I perked up "Please make me popular!" Whitney flipped her hair "Now we're going shopping after school but you better not like back out cause I'm like risking my perfect reputation by talking to you already" "You can say to your friends that you were bullying me and stealing my food" I suggested "Good idea! Though I'm not stealing your food" "Suree" I thought. Like she promised after school she gave me a makeover. (It wasn't a prank YAY!) I look sooo different. Like good different


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

When I was finished with my fabulous makeover I showed myself off to Whitney. I had blue contax because Whitney said "Boys love blue eyes like mine though the contax you'll get won't like look so good as my baby blue eyes" I curled my hair and added hair extensions. "Why didn't you let me dye your hair blonde!" Whitney shouted Now your so not like hot" I told her I couldn't because my mom will ground me for minella. At first she looked confused like she didn't know what minella is but she just flipped her hair. When Whitney saw me with my makeover she said "You look alright but you should've let me take you to the plastic surgeon" But today I know I'm hot because every boy was drooling over me and the girls looked jealous af. Also my super hot english teacher actually noticed me and smiled! Like OMG I must be super hot because he only smiles to sexy girls. Next thing you know I'm going to be pregnant by him like all the other girls.

SQUEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest Diary,

A few weeks passed and I have a schedule. First, get to school and strutt in the hallways. Second, Sign autographs. Third,. Twerk . Fourth, go to class and flirt with the people by me. Fifth, go to lunch and hang out with Whitney because she's the only popular girl who will hang out with me since the other bitches are jelly of me. Sixth, go to the confession site where a bunch of boys confess to me and I break their hearts. Seventh, Leave school and go party! Yeah that was my schedule but today it got screwed up because like my fans were chasing me. I hid in a like classroom. But then this annoying sound that sounded like a guitar came behind me. I turned around and saw the famous jackass Tripp Chaz. Of course he was serading me and my hotness. Since today I was dressed like a cowgirl cuz Whitney said that "cowgirls are in" I was annoyed since I felt like with this ruckus my fans will find me and tear me apart. Then he stopped playing and stared lovingly into my eyes. CLIFFHANGER! Gotta go since Whitney said we're going shopping,

Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Deer Diary,

I just got back from this crazy ass party it was soooo kewl. Yea i did go shoppin butt after dat Whitney got invited to this SDHPD's party. It was littt. I also drank a bunch! But Whitney drank more alcohol than me I could like tell since she was barfing all over de place. Now where was I…? Ohhhh right. Then after like a minute of Tripp staring creepily into my eyes I decided in my head "He totally wants screw me" So I took off my little jean jacket and got ready for a make out session but of course that pussy didn't want to fuck me instead Tripp walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't even like a kiss with tongues intertwining. It was just a stupid innocent kiss. But de only alright thing about it is that Jesse was there! Like OMG the drama. I saw Jesse's face and he was sooo jelly. When I saw him I started french kissing the heck out of Tripp. I live for drama. Jesse stomped away. The poor baby. I think Tripp didn't see Jesse so he told me that tomorrow he would luv to see me in a sexy school girl outfit and we could make out. I thought "Alright when people see me making out with Tripp then I'll be sooo popular" So that was my plan but I'm super tired so Imma sleep. Can't wait 'till tomorrow. Good night.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Okay I'll admit it I was drunk yesterday. So embarrassing. I also forgot to mention that when Tripp kissed me. It was totally NOT my first kiss popular girls like me kissed like a billion guys. Anyway I'm super duper angry because today I dressed in a sexy school girl outfit just as Tripp asked. (I also added some animal ears to be SUPER sexy) and I saw Tripp with WHITNEY! Like OMG #betrayed. Once an asshole always an asshole. I hate Tripp so much but when I saw that I'm like"Tripp is like the only SDPHD that likes me and I kinda like him but how am I gonna be popular when he's a cheater?" Then I remembered "I kinda like Jesse and he kinda likes me sooo" I hatched a perfect plan. After school I caught up to Jesse as he was leaving "Jesse wait!" I grabbed his hand before he can run away. "I'm sooo sorry" I started fake crying. "Tripp was the one who kissed me I didn't want to kiss him you know he's an asshole why would I like an asshole?" Jesse was still giving me the silent treatment so I said "I-I like you not because your popular but because your kind your actually the only person who was ever nice to me everybody else thinks I'm ugly as crap and told me that but you-you never did" I started crying some more "Thank you so much'" Jesse finally looked me in the eye. Oh goddamnit I have to leave my mom is making me do chores. Gawd I hate her!


	8. Chapter 8

Dearest Diary,

I'm finally back from doing the dishes AND laundry. Like oh my gawd mom I ain't your maid! Anyway Jesse looked at me and asked "Are you telling the truth?" I nodded "Yes! Why would I lie?" He didn't answer. Jesse looked at me coldly. "I have to be popular but how do I get Jesse to like me again?" I thought "I know! I'll kiss him" So I did but not on the lips on the cheek since I still want to play hard to get. "I like you" I said again. Jesse looked at me though flustered "I-I don't know how I feel towards you" I furrowed my eyebrows and started fake crying again "So you don't like me" I sniffled 'YOU'RE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" I started crying into my hands "I-I'm sorry I do like you but…" He paused "You've changed into this...big jerk who cares about her appearance and her reputation" I shook my head Just because I'm prettier than before doesn't mean I'm a jerk!" Before I started fake crying again Jesse blurted"You have changed back then you didn't even talk to guys now..you're kissing them" I started crying some more "I'm s-sorry I thought I changed for the better but now I'm realizing" This took some courage to say "That I am a big jerk" I embraced Jesse "I'm sooo sorry" I started crying some more for dramatic affect. "I forgive you…"


	9. Chapter 9

Dearest, Diary

It's been a month since I confessed to Jesse. And it's been 3 weeks since we've been dating. YES! I did get the guy. HAPPY DANCE! WHOO! So now you know the reason I haven't been writing IN A LOOOONG TIME it's because I'm to busy going on dates and hanging out with my bae. The only reason I'm writing now is that I bumped into Tripp (I know I forgot he existed too!) After school when I was about to walk home Tripp came up to me with the cutest kitty. "Hey Isadora your back to your old roots I see" I was wearing my glasses cuz I learned that blue eyes aren't that pretty"What the hell do you want?" "You" I flipped my hair "I'm already taken by your ex best friend Jesse" Tripp scowled "Jesse's stupid he should know the only reason a wannabe like you wants to date him is for popularity" I furrowed my eyebrows "Not true" Tripp rolled his eyes "Whatever the reason I'm here is to say that your reign of Queen Bee is about to end" "What do you mean?" He smirked "I mean that I'm gonna expose you to the world" I scoffed "I have no idea what your talking about" "You do" I changed the subject "Why do you have a cat in your arms?" "It's for you" I raised my eyebrows "Why?" "It's a gift for you not to be that sad" "Why would I be sad?" I asked. He smiled and gave me the cat then walked away. I'm still so confused. That's why I named my cat "Domanda" it's question in Italian.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

I'm soo fucking confused right now. The same thing that happened yesterday happened today but with Whitney. I think Whitney was getting revenge because last Saturday I crashed her party and I served drinks that make you have diarrhea to her guests and her. But she was nice to me (as nice as whitney can be) so I guess Whitney was using the "kill 'em with kindness" method. Anyway I was on the roof eating a hour ago (I'm writing in class) and then Whitney sat behind me. (Jesse didn't eat with me because he had basketball practice at lunch today) I ignored her at first because I didn't want to deal with her bitchy ass "Whitney's probably is gonna say something about Jesse and I's relationship" I thought. She stole my fries "Fuck off!" I told her. She ate a fry "I got something for you Isadora" "Give me my fucking fries" Whitney gave me pocky the strawberry kind. My favorite. "I just wanted to like give you something sweet before your life turns bitter" She told me "What do you mean?' Whitney got up "Your life is gonna like turn into a living hell" I raised my eyebrows "What? Are you threatening me?" "Aww your still a dumb bitch" I growled "You want me to give you a black eye" Whitney shook her head and smiled "Hit the road ugly bitch" I got up and was getting ready for a fight. She grinned and strutted away with my fries. I have still have one question:

What is going on?


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

I figured out Whitney's and Tripp's plan. But I was too late. When I was putting away my books I saw a note in my locker. It said "Isadora we need to talk Meet me in rm 22 afterschool Sincerely, Jesse" I raised my eyebrow "When people say 'we need to talk" to their significant other it means" My eyes widened "Their gonna break up" I shook my head "No why would Jesse break up with me?' I remember the reason why I started dating him. "He couldn't have figured that out could he?" I gulped. I couldn't think clearly while I was in my last class before I knew it I was in room 22. I saw Jesse leaning against a desk looking out the window. "J-Jesse..?" "How could you?" Jesse asked "I'm confused" He laughed "I thought you liked me course you are like all the other girls after me because I'm what? Popular?" I almost tripped over my own feet "What do you mean?" Jesse threw a book that strangely looked like my diary on the desk by him. "W-Where did you get that?" I asked "Does it matter also Isadora we're over" "Where did you get that" I asked once more He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes "Whitney and Tripp gave it to me" My eyes got watery "Did-Did they show it to the whole school?" "Yes" Jesse answered. I fell on my knees "My life is ruined. Jesse's gone. I have no friends. I'm-I'm...ugly" I thought "I-I'm so sorry Jesse" I started crying though they were real tears "Isn't it too late to say sorry?" I looked up at him his eyes were ice cold "I'm sorry….I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I kept on muttering "I'm sorry" While I cried into my hands.I wasn't only saying sorry to Jesse I was saying sorry to Whitney. To Tripp. To the old me. I'm sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a month. A month since Jesse broke up with me. A month since my life fell apart. If you're wondering Whitney and Tripp got my diary by me the dumbass left it in my 2nd to last class. They gave it to Jesse by apparently Whitney has him in her last class. While I was crying like a pussy in my hands Jesse left me with my diary. Left me alone to cry. Left me alone forever. I don't blame him. I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry Jesse for how I treated you. The whole school knew about me and my...doings from that day forward. I was finally popular. Was I happy? No. Because all the kids at my school talked about me and my horrible self behind my back. I got bullied more than I did before. Whitney, Tripp and Jesse were all pitied. Was I pitied? No, no one gave a fuck about me. Jesse to answer your question from before I did like you. I love you now. But a month ago I started liking you because you are kind, you are cute, you are smart, you are perfect for anybody but me. I was happy being your girlfriend. I hope some other girl will be happy being your girlfriend too. I remember one day when I was at your house your sweet mother found a long scarf that can cover two people. She thought it would be a perfect idea to take a photo with both of us in the scarf. I remember us being so close together my face was red so was yours. But remembering good memories reminds me I could never have those moments back ever again. That's why….That's why I'm gonna end it all. End everything. I don't want to remember any more. I don't want to see your face and remember I could never have you. I don't want people to talk about me. I don't want to be ugly anymore. So I'm going to end it. I hope I can see you in a better life Jesse where I am pretty where I am kind. Good-Bye.


End file.
